


The Lasting Thing(s)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [81]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Any - music</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lasting Thing(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



_He closes his eyes and his fingers whisper like a blessing,_

_the music that pours forth is the last, oldest, and only lasting thing._


End file.
